The Detention with Indescribable Silver Eyes
by sweetytweety
Summary: What happens when you get detention with your one and only love...but you can't say your true feelings? Oneshot HGDM!


A/N- I don't know if I can continue this...I was thinking of leaving it one- shot, but I really want to write more of this...but the thing is I have no idea what to write about! So until then, enjoy this one shot!  
  
Also, I didn't write whose point of view it is, but I want your imagination to do its thing! It could be Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, or even you! ^_^  
  
I cannot believe I got detention. I don't do detention. I never got one in my entire life...but this one's okay. I don't mind it that much. Heck, I'm grateful I got it. There's only one reason I am happy about this.  
  
You. You are my everything. You are my night and day. You are my love. I glimpse you looking at me. Am I good enough for you? I notice you smirking at me. You must be plotting something against me. I don't mind. Just as long as I am looking in your eyes, everything is okay. As long as it is your plan, I will let you go through it. As long as you are in my life, I'll live it. No one can dare compare to you, for you, are my love.  
  
It happened to me before I even knew what was going on. When you saved me from falling, I could never forget looking in your eyes for the first time to find innocence and kindness behind those gray, hard shields you call eyes. I could cry for the beauty of them. Never, could I forget hearing you saying my name, my last name. The way my ears ring when I hear your voice. The way you make everything feel peaceful.  
  
I see you lolling in a chair. You look great. The room is hot...or is it you? You undo the first two buttons of your shirt. I'm getting hot too. Can I see more? I can't stop staring. But when your eyes meet mine, I must look away. I can't dare see you looking at me like this. For you are, also my enemy. There's no doubt about it. We've been enemies ever since I could remember...but I wish it wasn't like that. I wish I can see more in your eyes. I wish I can see how your hair looks upon my skin. I had to undergo years of wishing and wondering. But I don't want to wonder anymore. I've ran out of stars I can wish on. I can't live on like this. I must find out if you feel the same. But I doubt it. No mortal enemy can fall in love with each other...or can they?  
  
Can we prove to the world that that statement is false? Can we show everyone that I love you with every bit of my heart and soul? But before we do any of that, I must free my feelings from this cage I call heart. It's been locked up for so long, it's aching. It's brutal. It must be your avocation to do this to other young girl's hearts. You've broken a lot of hearts. That's only because they told you their true feelings. You have left their hearts scrawny and broken into many pieces, and I'm afraid that you'll do the same to mine. I must distort the fact that I feel this way for you. If I don't let go these feelings soon I will kill myself. But before I do that, I must find out your feelings...to see if we are compatible.  
  
Oh I wish I didn't get detention. This gives me time to think about things like this. But Professor Snape compelled me. He forced us. Thinking we will be able to solve out problems.  
  
You are so complex. That's one of the reasons I love about you. You are unpredictable and never boring. I could talk to you for hours...but it's also complicated. If anyone sees us talking, they would hate me...even you. I'm not sure if you want to talk to me. I can't think about that. It breaks my heart thinking I won't be able to communicate with you.  
  
You are my candy. I live upon you. I comport around you while I ignore others. Everyone condole me. but not you. That's another factor I love about you.  
  
You make me forget about everything, all my troubles. When I look in your eyes, I am content on who I am, but that doesn't mean I'm not enervated by your silent power. I feel extraneous. Like I don't belong anywhere...anywhere without you.  
  
You are extraordinary. When I feel your presence, I melt. I disintegrate. I can't help it.  
  
You label me as a distress to wizards everywhere. I label you a benevolent person. I can sense that you want to do good deeds. It is conspicuous, only if someone had the chance to see through those gray, hard shields made of steel. Oh how I wish I can melt them and make you mine...how I wish I can tell you my feelings...only if it were that easy.  
  
You are like a puzzle. One no one can figure out. But I'm getting there. I almost completed the riddle you created. I nearly cracked the brainteaser..... 


End file.
